Percabeth: A series of Drabbles
by 1402wisegirl
Summary: A few drabbles that I had previously posted as stan-alone Oneshots but now am making into a collection. Percabeth, All under 500 words. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A Percabeth Oneshot

He was unpredictable. Except for when it came to his loyalty. Then he was too loyal, too predictable, to vulnerable.

He challenged the War God, almost beat him, to save his mother.

He sailed monster-infested waters, and fought a blind Cyclops, to save his best friend.

He held up the sky, for her.

He got blasted outta a volcano, for her.

He almost swam to his death, for her. [and she saved him.]

He drank poison to remember more than just her name.

He let go of the ledge, for her; to be with her.

He went through hell and back, with her, for her.

They made it out, for each other.

She was too calculating, too logical. Except when it came to him. Then she was too spontaneous, too impulsive.

She took care of him, even with his drool; she rode the tunnel of love ride with him, 'spontaneously'.

She 'impulsively' kissed him on the cheek.

She 'spontaneously' jumped onto the manticore, to save him.

She 'impulsively' kissed him and disappeared.

She 'spontaneously' took a knife for him.

She 'impulsively' judo-flipped him, and threatened him not to leave her again.

She 'spontaneously' dropped her dagger into the water, knowing he would come.

She 'impulsively' let herself fall through with him.

She 'spontaneously' begged the giant and the titan to save him.

She 'impulsively' went through hell and back, with him.

They made it back, for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The gray eyes. That's what he sees first. Then he sees them flutter close. Then he notices the blood dripping down her brow, the snow coating her damp hair, damp with….blood, making her hair sparkle red. Then he hears the noises, of paramedics rushing, shouting, telling him to get moving, push her into the OT.

Then everything hits him like a ton of bricks. The realization that he is falling for this woman, brought on a stretcher to him, fighting for her life, a woman he doesn't even know, a woman he has never seen, met or even heard before.

A woman who looks beautiful, even in the mangles state she's in. as they go into operation, he keeps glancing up at her face, again and again, hoping to see those gray eyes again, look beond the storm clouds in them into her soul.

And he does. He sees those eyes again. He tries to look beyond them. He sees the hopelessness, the despair in them. Then she speaks for the first time, and she's even more beautiful now. He wants to hear more.

And he does. He understands the despair and the hopelessness behind the storm clouds in her eyes. He cries when he sees her cry and he tries everything he can to make her smile, just once, even if its just for a fleeting second.

And he does. She smiles at his dorky ways of trying to make her smile, and after seeing her smile, he decides that he's going to be a dork for her all his life.

Then she laughs, lightly. And now he's sure he's dead and in heaven. And god, does he want to kiss her right there and then.

And he does. Blame his impulsiveness. Not exactly blame, actually because she kisses him back.

Its been two years now. They still are together. Yes, they have had more than their share of fights. But they never left. And he always caught her when she almost fell.

And today, as he slides the ring onto her finger, he looks into her eyes. The same gray eyes he had fallen for. And all he can see is joy, happiness, hope and most important of all, love. And the best part of it is, he responsible for it. As he looks into those eyes, he realizes what 'love at first sight' means.


	3. Chapter 3

Hollow. Empty. That's how she was feeling. Finally, Annabeth Minerva Chase had broken. She blinked out the tears from her eyes and descended down the staircase of her father's house. A house she would never be able to call a home. She didn't even look back, at her father, the one who was making her do this. She hated him. She hated the house. She hated the hollow feeling in her chest. She hated herself.

She realized that no matter how beautiful the architecture is, if it doesn't give you warmth, if it doesn't make you feel at home, its useless. No matter how much she tried to beautify her life with curves, angles, plans, blueprints, proper layouts and what not, without Percy, nothing felt like home anymore. No place was beautiful to her, or permanent if it didn't have the smell of the ocean breeze and the aroma of blue chocolate chip cookies.

So in the end, everything was incomplete without Percy. Percy was her home. But now, she had to go far, far away. To San Francisco. Yes she was going to pursue her dream, but what use was a dream if it didn't have Percy? A long time ago the sirens had shown her a wish she had buried in the back of her mind. A vision of her father, Athena, Luke and her sitting together in front of the Parthenon, happy. With a start she realized that maybe the sirens hadn't shown her everything.


End file.
